


【流泽ABO】Fanatic

by jadycalla



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadycalla/pseuds/jadycalla
Summary: 泽北又看到流川露出那样的眼神了。冷冰冰的神情，眼睛却像是燃烧着火焰，打算抓住一切机会吞噬他，凶狠，热切又高昂。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sawakita Eiji
Kudos: 2





	【流泽ABO】Fanatic

摔出边线的那一刻，世界摇晃了一下。

尖锐的哨声响起，泽北借着惯性在木地板上多躺了几秒缓解不同以往的眩晕感。剧烈运动中他本身就全身发热，此时倒是很难感知自己的体温是否异常。  
倒霉啊，不会是发烧了吧。  
不知是否是自己的错觉，泽北心想，自己呼出的热气仿佛忽然间带着一股漱口水的辛辣味道，隐隐有把蒸腾的热气压下去的冰凉冷意。但他今天早上明明用的是美纪男的草莓味儿童水晶牙膏。

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，眼前的金星乱冒依旧没有多大改善。场边的堂本教练颇有些担心地朝他的方向望了几眼，似乎在掂量要不要叫个暂停。他冲自家板凳席摆了摆手，示意自己没事。

脚下的木地板微微颤动，光洁的表面倒映出来的人影杂乱无章地移动，然后在裁判的督促下沿着两条侧线列好。他晃了晃脑袋，走向罚球线。

感觉还是不太好。但是最简单最基础的罚球，他平时闭着眼睛也练过无数遍。

面对篮筐，来自替补席窃窃私语的噪音如潮水一般逐渐从他的头脑中退却，一时间难以集中的精神也慢慢放松了下来。难得的静止的片刻，连计时的秒表也停了下来，只有一双双眼睛在静静打量场内。他吐出一口气，顺从肌肉记忆让球脱离指尖。

视线非常模糊，感官变得迟钝，呼出的气越来越热，气味却反常得冷……不知从何处散发出来的冰里淬过的薄荷的冷冽味道，越来越浓，越来越强烈。

勉强站到第二球也应声入网，离他最近的山王队长深津一反往日泰山崩于前也不动声色的沉稳，拼命向教练席打眼色。  
——“快把他弄下去！泽北他分化了！”

这本是一个再寻常不过的比赛日。  
国青队的选拔已经敲定，由教练和几位大学学长带着的新队员们前来拜访在基地训练的山王工业附属高中，并按照计划，在集训后带走准大一的深津和河田加入国青队。当然，也会为即将奔赴美国的泽北留下一个名额。

两班人马汇合后自然免不了较量球技。难得被誉为队史最强一届的山王工业阵容齐整，大家在全国大赛上又没过足瘾，于是在两边教练的首肯下，打着友好切磋交流旗帜的练习赛说打就打起来了。  
深津把球稳稳带过半场，准备从弧顶发动攻势。野边和松本对了个眼神，后者迅速移动到侧翼吸引防守，而前者舍弃自己的对位对手来到高位，给忽然回跑撤到外线的泽北做了一个结结实实的挡拆，一个撞墙式配合完美帮他把盯防他的对手拦开。  
空位，右侧45度，和全国大赛那天一模一样。  
他恍惚了一下，没有忘记及时把球投出去。

板凳席那边投来的目光安静又专注，只是在这一球空心入网后显得有些气恼。他暗自好笑，是啊，那个小朋友当时也是像今天的对手一样，撞在了挡拆的人墙上没能拦住自己。  
然而国青队的大学生选手并不是吃素的，很快在下一个回合里就把试图飞身抢断的他撞出了边线。就在那一刻，薄荷味的信息素无声无息地骤然炸开。

早在高二就分化为Alpha的深津是第一个发现情况不对的。拥有洞察周围的天赋的他纵然之前接收到了突然爆发的同类的信息素讯号，但源头并不是场上的球员。然而不知为何，原本正常的泽北在摔出场外之后一下子变得奇怪了起来。

空气中的冰薄荷味越来越浓，奔放热烈引人入迷，却又气势张扬富于威压，源头赫然是身边面色红润呼吸急促的本队ace。让深津一时也判断不出自己的学弟究竟分化成了什么性别。  
“泽北……”

燥热，虚弱，走到场边的泽北几乎已经站不住了。这种感觉十分奇异，仿佛忽然之间他极度渴望自己以往避之不及的身体接触，想要搂住、握住、按住、压住什么。他像是被滋啦作响的电流包裹着向前，毫无头绪地寻找着契合的正负极。薄荷的味道不受控制地从每一个毛孔中渗出。两队的教练早在叫暂停时就已经冲出去打电话联系医疗了，队友们则一脸担心地聚在离他不远的地方不敢围上来。

就在他觉得自己即将炸成电火花的时候一双手拉住了他的胳膊，不容分说地把他往更衣室里拖。  
“哎，流川！等一下保健老师啊……！”  
“什么情况啊？你要把泽北带去哪儿啊？”  
“喂！你要干嘛！等等教练他们啊！”

耳旁的声音逐渐远去，泽北只知道自己踉踉跄跄地被他曾经在全国大赛上对位过的对手生拉硬拽地带回了球员更衣室。  
湘北的准二年级ace像在球场上一样动作迅速地从自己的包里翻出一瓶喷雾，毫不拖泥带水地喷了他一脸一身。想了想，也朝自己喷了好几下。  
抑制剂的味道令泽北皱了皱眉，被喷了过量喷雾然而自己散发出的冰薄荷味依旧有增无减，反倒是对面自从靠近了自己之后若有若无的冰凉辛辣的气息几乎消退干净。  
撑在他身上的湘北小前锋维持着一贯的面无表情，却在此刻整个人僵住了。

“…Alpha抑制剂为什么对你没用？”

“不会吧。”  
泽北有点绝望。  
奇异的感觉没有退却，而是随着每分每秒的流逝更加剧烈。抑制剂驱散了流川身上的他十分熟悉的气味，却令他感到空落落的。脑子昏昏沉沉，行动全凭本能。泽北凑近和他身材相仿的男孩子，像小动物一样靠近他的后颈嗅嗅闻闻，试图找回那让他熟悉又舒心的气息。

在他把头埋进流川的颈间同时湘北的王牌主力纠结了一下，最终也慢慢向他的后颈靠了靠，就这样过了一会儿把他掰了回来四目相对地正面对他。  
泽北很熟悉流川的眼神，他们在对位时对视过无数次。流川有着一双会说话的眼睛：专注的，热烈的，踌躇满志的，杀气腾腾的，流光溢彩的。他不是第一次看到这样充满侵略性的眼神，像是要把他生吞活剥；或者说，这样才是他最熟悉的流川，但是今天那双眼睛里仿佛掺上了些许别的光彩，让他直觉危险。  
两个全国顶尖的高中生小前锋像在球场对峙时那样对视着，后者因为第二性别分化，圆圆的小鹿眼有些失焦，雾蒙蒙笼着一层水汽。  
泽北迷迷糊糊地看着流川拿赛场上的眼神盯着他，喉结滚动了一下。

抑制剂刚压下去的那股凛冽的薄荷香气此时铺天盖地地又回来了。明明和自己散发出的气味如出一辙，泽北就是觉得自己更喜欢被这股气息包围。信息素的味道冰凉锋锐却同时又热烈张扬，无比熟悉，令人安心。他吸了吸鼻子，向散发好闻信息素的源头靠过去。  
“流川，你好香。让我抱一会儿。”  
冷冰冰的男孩子垂下长而密的睫毛，一言不发地被刚分化的omega像抱小熊玩偶一样抱在怀里。泽北高高兴兴地把这个浑身散发着让他舒服的信息素味道的学弟搂住，靠近他令他浑身的燥热得到些许缓解。他伸手揉了揉对方毛蓬蓬的脑袋，把自己热得发烫的面颊贴了上去。

流川在学校睡过了所有的性别教育课程，除了家人千叮咛万嘱咐的抑制剂他什么也不懂。好在他早早分化为了信息素气味十分强势的alpha，从来也没遇到过什么麻烦。  
他的信息素倒也没失控过，不知为何只是在今天看到那家伙被撞出场外那一瞬间不受控制地炸开了短暂的一刻。所幸场边的候补们没有omega，其他alpha对同类信息素本就钝感，觉得多半是谁的口香糖或是漱口水的味道所以无人在意。  
然而自己的信息素很快散去后，一股和自己一模一样的冰薄荷气味却越来越浓，而且是从正打得激烈的赛场上传来。  
理所当然地，当大汗淋漓的泽北被换来下的时候他以为对方分化成了和他一样的alpha。这不奇怪，他们两个在球场上本就如照镜子般地相像，就连各自的队友在仅仅看过比赛录像后也能得出同样的结论。那么泽北散发出和他一样强势张扬，具有压迫性的信息素也不足为奇了。  
奇怪的是明明是同样的味道，他却觉得山王王牌的信息素像磁极一样有着巨大的吸引力，他的本能再不受他的控制，空气中两股冰薄荷彼此缠绕融合在一起，包裹着茫然无措的两个人。  
睡过了常识课的他慢慢地整理着信息。  
一：泽北是个omega。而且是个信息素可以压制大多数alpha的omega。  
二：他们两个都对彼此非常满意。

抱着他的omega像小狗一样在他耳后蹭蹭，凭借着本能寻找信息素最浓的地方，他湿热的气息喷吐在流川的耳垂上，仿佛对自己火上浇油的行为毫无自觉。  
泽北荣治是个笨蛋，分化成了omega也是个笨蛋omega。流川再一次确信。  
他挣脱出山王小前锋湿淋淋的怀抱，反身把人按在了地上。

泽北又看到流川露出那样的眼神了。冷冰冰的神情，眼睛却像是燃烧着火焰，打算抓住一切机会吞噬他，凶狠，热切又高昂。  
“我现在没法和你一对一……”他有些心虚地说。  
“……”正准备俯下身来的湘北王牌一时语塞。  
“你是笨蛋。”  
停了片刻，流川绷着脸咬着牙说。

压在身上的乌黑的蓬蓬头伏了下来，还没等泽北反应过来，后颈就被叼住，随即一阵疼痛传来，流川咬破了他的腺体，并将自己的信息素注入了进去。  
“呜……好痛！”  
流川还是第一次见识到这位号称是日本第一高中生的王牌球员的发达泪腺。那双本就雾蒙蒙的圆眼睛稍加刺激，顿时就像蓄满了水的堤坝泄洪。不同于女孩子和其他柔弱的omega，泽北哭得堪称毫无形象，片刻之内就眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。  
流川震惊了。输球那天也没见这人流泪啊，更何况是哭成这样。  
换做以往，他九成九会不耐烦地抛下对方转身走人。可今天大约是面对自己标记了的omega的缘故，他被柔和的心绪主导着，还顺手拽过来一条毛巾给哭包擦了擦脸。  
“你没事吧？”

痛意过去，泽北做了几次深呼吸，意外地感觉到体内的燥热平息了下去。来自流川的带着舒服凉意的薄荷气息被他自己的腺体吸收，整个人都平静了下来。  
“啊？啊，已经没事了。那个……刚才不好意思喔。我从小就怕疼的，没有吓到你吧？”  
小他一级的学弟拿他黑漆漆的眼睛盯着他一言不发。  
泽北被他看得再一次心虚起来。  
“……怎么啦？”  
看自己面前的笨蛋omega一头雾水，流川向他坦白：“我不舒服。”  
他拿起刚刚标记过的那人的手，把它放在了自己的小腹处。那里又热又硬，已经挺立了好一会儿了。  
“我想要。”

啊。又来了，又来了。  
流川真是个简单又直率的人。泽北想着。他现在的样子和那天对他说想要日本第一的位置也如出一辙，是不容置疑，势在必得的神色。  
明明还是个青涩的小嫩苗……  
他当时是怎么回答他的呢？  
——“我接受。”（“我接受你的挑战。”）  
——“想做便做吧。”（“在没有我的日本。”）

自信、强势、百折不挠，甚至就连任性都如同一个模子里刻出来的一般。他的确，从一开始就格外喜爱这个球场上和自己过分相像的少年。

流川的唇和他想象中一样凉凉的。他摸索着回吻他的alpha小朋友——他有时会在审视对方时走神，然后不得不回身追防弥补。倒也不是追不上，但在赛场上走神着实不应该……这不是重点。流川浑身的肌肉白皙而结实，蕴藏着惊人的爆发力，他在和他对位时就已经体会过。只是两个人四肢纠缠在一起做这样的事还是头一次，他开始感到兴奋和好奇。

流川对于omega没什么概念，印象里也没见过泽北这样本质强悍却有脆弱弱点的反差哭包。不知道该如何行动，只是凭借本能把山王的ace压在身下交换气息。

泽北很上道地扒下身上人的裤子，把那根硬了不短时间的玩意解放出来。即将成年的Alpha发育得很好，勃起状态下堪堪能被他握在掌中。他朝流川眨了眨眼睛，一边手里开始动作。泽北大概天生就有观察对手变化节奏的天赋，连一向脸上没什么表情的流川在被他撸了几下后也开始眼神飘忽脸色泛红。

啊流川好可爱，山王的王牌心想，要是能标记他就好了。

心有余而不幸分化为omega的泽北很快被捉住了双手。流川一手握着他的双腕，另一只手向下探去，分开他的双腿。该来的还是要来，泽北撇了撇嘴。真的进来不知道会有多痛呢……反正忍眼泪是忍不住的，到时候不要把小枫哭软了才好。

omega后穴天然湿润，给没有润滑经验的初体验alpha省了一大麻烦。流川扒拉下泽北的山王队服扔在一边，然后支起他的双腿将自己的勃起慢慢探进去。能在空中各种后仰和花式拉杆腾挪辗转上篮的日本第一自然平衡感和柔韧度都一流，被毫无经验的流川怎么折腾也都没有不适。他伸长胳膊圈住流川，鼓励他埋得更深。  
泽北像是被丢进了神奈川的海中，浑身无一处不是湿淋淋的，散发着又冷又甜的薄荷清香。流川抱着这具与自己完美契合的身体，再一次产生了想要微笑的心情。  
好像每次面对他，哪怕是在最绝望的境况里被打压到支离崩析，也都会奇异地感到平静。他甚至感谢上天让他能够遇到这个人：泽北是一面明净的镜子，映出的既是过去又是未来；他们两个是命运的一体半身，就如同各自一左一右佩戴的护臂。这就能解释为何他们从身到心都是如此贴合，如此轻而易举地便能交融为一体。那天在赛场上泽北向他笑过很多次，有过轻慢的、挑衅的，但最终更多的是像今天这样汗津津、湿淋淋、释怀又真诚的。那是遇到不屈的对手陪伴一程挑战自我之路而露出的发自内心的笑容，他能明白。从始至终只有一样注视的事物，每一个日夜反复打磨不辍的技艺；一扇用尽全力才推开一丝缝隙的门，一条或许永远不会有尽头的道路。那样的偏执，那样的狂热，那样的任性，他比任何人都能明白。  
他把泽北顶撞得皱起了眉，喉咙里发出细碎的呜咽。他模模糊糊地叫着他的名字：“流川……慢一点……”  
“泽北。” 他说。“我要标记你了。”

那双失神的鹿眼流淌下折光的泪水。两股冰薄荷的气息最终合二为一。

“你什么时候去美国？”  
“很快了，大概月底吧。怎么了？”  
“给我留一间卧室。”

FIN.


End file.
